


Особый случай

by 006_stkglm, fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Пойдем, я о тебе позабочусь, воробушек.





	Особый случай

Пора, понимает Баки, глядя, как сидящий рядом Стив стискивает челюсти и воинственно разворачивает плечи. Сидящая напротив Наташа бросает на него быстрый взгляд, Сэм делает успокаивающий жест, мол, остынь. Старк, похоже, уже не так уверен, что дополнительными соглашениями к Заковианскому договору получится что-либо решить. На госсекретаря Росса все это, разумеется, не производит никакого впечатления. Он кивает помощнику, чтобы собирал бумаги, и поднимается.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, господа.

Стив стискивает кулаки так, что белеют костяшки. Точно пора.

На обратном пути домой — в большую квартиру в переоборудованном из бывшего склада здании, владельцами и единственными жильцами которого они являются — они не разговаривают лишь потому, что это довольно затруднительно на скорости в пятьдесят миль в час, особенно если вы едете на двух разных байках. Стив закладывает немыслимые виражи, в кои-то веки наплевав на соблюдение ПДД в городе, Баки держится чуть позади, страхуя его на поворотах и внимательно сканируя дорогу впереди. За несколько кварталов до дома Стив сбрасывает скорость до разрешенной, напряженная линия его плеч чуть смягчается, но это не меняет решения Баки.

Решетка лифта гремит, отъезжая в сторону, и в очередной раз напоминает Баки о Нью-Йорке его юности. Оказавшись в квартире, Стив стаскивает куртку и несколько секунд просто стоит, уперев руки в бока и свесив голову. Баки кладет ладонь — правую — ему на плечо. Мышцы просто каменные.

— Иди в душ.

Стив испускает долгий вздох и отрывисто кивает.

— Да, хорошая мысль. Спасибо, Бак, — улыбка у него резиновая и не достигает глаз.

Ничего, я это скоро исправлю, думает Баки, глядя, как Стив, на ходу стаскивая с широченной спины футболку, шлепает по направлению к ванной комнате. Когда начинает шуметь вода, он достает из-за притолоки ключ и открывает единственную запирающуюся комнату в их доме. Оборудуя ее, они не хотели полагаться на электронику — просто на всякий случай. Стив проторчит в ванной минут двадцать, пытаясь смыть с себя раздражение, усталость и напряжение последних дней — времени, чтоб подготовиться, у Баки полно.

Шум воды стихает через двадцать две минуты пятнадцать секунд — Баки следит за часами, привалившись металлическим плечом к косяку двери той самой комнаты. Он дает Стиву еще полминуты на то, чтобы нашарить полотенце и промокнуть лицо, и говорит, не повышая голоса и не меняя ровного тона:

— Не одевайся.

В ванной на некоторое время устанавливается напряженная тишина, но потом дверь все-таки отворяется. 

Щеки Стива пылают, хотя краснота от горячего душа с груди и плеч уже сошла. С взъерошенных мокрых волос на дощатый пол срываются мелкие капли, живот поджимается, и член проявляет явные признаки заинтересованности.

— Бак, я в порядке, — говорит он, не поднимая глаз. — Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, но все хорошо. Росс… Я понимаю, он делает то, что считает правильным, — Стив облизывает губы, поднимает взгляд, и становится понятно, насколько ему _нужно_ на самом деле.

— Иди сюда, мелкий, — выпрямляясь, зовет Баки и протягивает руку. Оставляя на деревянном полу мокрые следы, Стив идет — медленно, будто нехотя, на каждом шагу борясь с собой. Это ничего, ему необходимо в полной мере прочувствовать это, пропустить через себя, подчиниться, разрешить себе передать контроль. На последних пяти футах Стив дышит так, словно не пересек холл, а пробежал марафонскую даже по суперсолдатским меркам дистанцию.

— Иди ко мне, — Баки ловит его за руку, тянет к себе и обнимает осторожно, будто невысокого щуплого парнишку в той, другой жизни, которую его тело помнит лучше, чем разум. Стив прячет лицо у него на плече. Он дрожит, и Баки успокаивающе шепчет ему на ухо: — Тш-ш-ш, Стиви. Все в порядке, воробушек, я с тобой. 

Стив обмякает, от его большого тела черная майка на Баки промокает спереди насквозь. Он чувствует, как твердеет упирающийся ему в бедро член Стива.

— Ты же мне веришь? — Стив кивает, обжигая ключицу горячим дыханием. Баки улыбается. — Вот и хорошо. Пойдем, я о тебе позабочусь, воробушек.

В этой комнате нет окон, и ничего _этакого_ в ней тоже нет: приглушенное сейчас освещение, некрашеные кирпичные стены, пара комодов, неприметная ниша со встроенным шкафом. На стенах зеркала, но сегодня они закрыты; сегодня Стиву это не нужно. Сейчас в центр выдвинута скамья: темное дерево, темная кожа, подставки для ног, ремни. Стив старается на нее не смотреть, он старается_ вообще ни на что_ не смотреть, но грудь его вздымается все быстрей, а уши и шея снова красные. Он берется за спиной пальцами правой руки за локоть левой, и Баки успокаивающе поглаживает его по пояснице.

— Устраивайся.

Конечно же, его приходится страховать, чтоб не промахнулся мимо подставок и не отбил себе колени и пальцы ног — глаза Стива плотно зажмурены в отрицании того, что это происходит, того, что ему это _нужно._ Это тоже часть процесса. Он наваливается грудью на обитое мягкой кожей сиденье и утыкается в него лбом, прячась от самого себя. Баки кладет правую ладонь ему на затылок, держит, пока дыхание Стива не успокаивается немного, а потом начинает его пристегивать. 

Широкие темные ремни с мягкой внутренней поверхностью охватывают сначала лодыжки — каждую в отдельности, потом икры под коленями. Когда Баки застегивает те, что обхватывают бедра под самыми ягодицами, Стив заводит за спину и правую руку тоже, цепляясь пальцами за левый локоть. Мышцы на спине и плечах красиво бугрятся, и Баки оставляет ремень, предназначенный для того, чтоб удерживать за поясницу, свободно свисать с каркаса скамьи. Стив отпускает локти, когда Баки связывает его предплечья петлями другого ремня, и смыкает пальцы правой вокруг небольшого мячика, раскрашенного во все цвета радуги, когда Баки мягко вкладывает тот ему в ладонь.

— Держи крепко.

Когда Стив поворачивает голову, становится заметно, как на лбу у него тает красное пятно там, где он вжимался в сиденье, а из-за расширенных зрачков почти не видно светлой радужки. Он закрывает глаза, открывает снова — один раз — _да._ Баки этого хватает, Стив еще успеет наговориться потом. И накричаться тоже. А Баки по опыту знает — когда Стив на словах умоляет перестать, на деле он просит не останавливаться.

Баки заходит ему за спину, легонько скользя по коже пальцами левой руки, пробегается по ямочкам над поясницей, спускается в расселину между ягодиц. Стив дышит шумно и тяжело. Баки неторопливо массирует большим пальцем гладкий пятачок кожи между сморщенным отверстием ануса и мошонкой — Стив терпит с полминуты, а потом дергается, пытаясь поудобнее уместить под животом налившийся тяжестью член.

— Приподнимись, — улыбается Баки. Стоит у Стива накрепко, и он издает оборванный жалобный звук, когда Баки оставляет его член и мошонку свисать с края сиденья, лишая возможности о него потереться. «Не думай, что это будет быстро, воробушек», — крутится у Баки в голове, пока он сосредоточенно смазывает игрушку, с которой задумал начать.

Стив вздрагивает, когда небольшая гладкая головка массажера простаты касается его ануса, и замирает, пока Баки мягким плавным движением вставляет тот до конца. Массажер небольшой в обхвате, и Стив легко принимает его в себя. Баки несколько раз надавливает на основание игрушки и отпускает, глядя, как вздрагивает член Стива. С головки вниз тянется тоненькая ниточка смазки.

— Все хорошо, воробушек, — говорит Баки, поглаживая его по бедру. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

Когда Баки включает вибрацию на первую, самую низкую скорость, Стив стонет глухо и полузадушенно, кусая губы и снова вжимаясь пылающим лицом в сиденье. _Прячась._ Пусть, это тоже путь, который Стиву нужно пройти, а Баки поможет ему в этом. Какое-то время он играет со скоростями, то увеличивая их, то снова возвращаясь к минимальному уровню и начиная сначала. 

Массажер еле слышно гудит, вибрация фантомным зудом отдается в механизмах левой руки. Стив дрожит и давится стонами, то выгибая спину, то прижимаясь вплотную к скамье. Он сжимается вокруг массажера, на полу под тяжело покачивающимся членом уже маленькая лужица.

— Баки! — сдавленно выстанывает Стив, когда тот снова переключается с максимума на первый уровень. Стив напрягает руки так, что мышцы на плечах и спине бугрятся и стягивающий предплечья ремень скрипит, — а потом обмякает всем телом и утыкается лбом в кожаное сиденье. — Я не могу, не могу…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Баки кончиками пальцев левой руки гладит его по тыльной стороне бедра — кожа покрывается мурашками, и тонкие светлые волоски встают дыбом. — Ты можешь отпустить это все, воробушек. Давай, Стиви, отпусти.

Он плавно выкручивает вибрацию на максимум и обхватывает рукой горячий толстый ствол. Звук, который издает Стив, — нечто среднее между стоном, всхлипом и криком. Он клокочет у Стива в горле, вырываясь наружу вопреки всем стенам, барьерам и запретам, которых он себе понаставил, взвалив на широкие плечи неподъемную даже для него ответственность.

— Отпусти, — повторяет Баки, и Стив на миг становится весь как напряженная натянутая струна — пластины на плече Баки рекалибруются, отзываясь на невидимый звон, — но струна лопается, на пальцы Баки выплескивается густое и горячее, и Стив растекается по сиденью, сжимаясь вокруг массажера так, что игрушка внутри движется сама по себе. Мячик всех цветов радуги крепко зажат в кулаке. Баки кладет левую ладонь Стиву на поясницу и какое-то время держит там, чувствуя, как выравнивается его дыхание.

Когда Баки вынимает скользкий от смазки массажер, Стив глухо, протестующе стонет, пытается оглянуться, но Баки укладывает его обратно.

— Не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться. Просто лежи.

Стив заторможено взмахивает ресницами. Один раз —_ да._ Облизывает губы, и Баки подносит ему высокий стакан со вставленной туда соломинкой.

— Пей.

Стив обхватывает соломинку губами и жадно глотает прохладную воду. Зрачки у него все еще расширены.

Глотки замедляются, Баки убирает стакан. Стив прикрывает глаза, длинные ресницы подрагивают, искусанные губы блестят от воды. Баки ласково ерошит ему волосы, ощущая жар кожи, собирая выступивший пот. Отходя, облизывает ладонь, ощущая горечь, соль и слабый отголосок шампуня. Сам он не возбужден. Ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как под его руками Стив рассыпается на куски и собирается заново, но он никогда не возбуждается в этой комнате. После войны, Гидры, всего в постели он предпочитает — _выносит,_ на самом деле — только нежность. Обычно они могут заниматься любовью, часами целуясь, ласкаясь, пуская в ход языки и пальцы и успевая пару раз кончить, прежде чем Стив, зацеловывая внутреннюю сторону бедер Баки, устраивает его ноги у себя на плечах.

Но бывают времена, когда Стиву нужно вот так — много, жестко, по-другому. Особые случаи. И Баки запросто может дать ему это, ведь он его любит.

Баки разбирается в технике практически любой сложности, и ему уж совершенно точно не нужен Старк, чтобы внести в секс-машину несколько собственных модификаций. Дыхание Стива учащается, как только он различает низкое гудение оживающего механизма, еще до того, как головка дилдо — потолще и подлиннее, чем массажер — упирается в его анус. Баки добавляет еще смазки и щелкает пультом. 

Стив издает долгое низкое «Н-н-н-ннннн», пока машина до самого основания засовывает в него дилдо, и часто дышит, когда игрушку тянет назад. У него снова стоит. Тяжелый член, делая попытки поджаться к животу, покачивается между удерживаемых раздвинутыми ног. Стив жмурится, утыкается лицом в кожу сиденья, на котором лежит, но через несколько минут поворачивает голову набок: губа прикушена, ресницы дрожат.

Баки подходит к изголовью скамьи и опускает ладонь ему на затылок, зарывается пальцами в мокрые от пота волосы. Он перебирает короткие русые пряди, массирует кожу головы, слушая, как Стив мычит сквозь закушенную губу каждый раз, когда машина начинает вытаскивать из него дилдо — только для того, чтоб через несколько секунд вставить вновь. Когда Стив начинает всхлипывать, подаваясь назад при каждом толчке, Баки включает вибрацию. Крик Стива, звеня, мечется меж кирпичных стен. Под кирпичом дополнительный слой звукоизоляции, хотя не то чтобы они могли тут кого-то побеспокоить. 

Баки снимает последнюю белесую каплю с багровой головки, и Стив жалобно хнычет, дергаясь в путах. Он может их разорвать, если по-настоящему захочет — они пробовали на всякий случай, — но Стиву просто нужно чувствовать сопротивление удерживающих ремней. Баки затягивает последний у него на поясе, вставляет в растраханное покрасневшее отверстие ребристую пробку и защелкивает под головкой члена эрекционное кольцо. И то и другое вибрирует в такт, и Стива хватает на сорок пять секунд от силы.

* * *

Два с половиной часа спустя Баки отпинывает мячик к дальней стене, чтобы не закатился в устроенный под скамьей бардак, и принимается осторожно, один за другим расстегивать ремни. Стив все еще по большому счету в отключке: волосы в полном беспорядке, тело блестит от пота, с уголка полуоткрытого рта тянется ниточка слюны. Расфокусированный взгляд устремлен куда-то в угол комнаты, но Баки знает, что, если проверить зрачки, они среагируют как обычно.

Сначала он освобождает руки, осторожно опускает вдоль ножек скамьи, растирает затекшие плечи. От пут на коже остаются широкие красные полосы — Стив любит брыкаться, особенно в середине, прежде чем выбиться из сил и упасть, покорно принимая все, что бы ни делал Баки. 

Баки поднимает температуру в помещении на несколько градусов, аккуратно обтирает Стива мокрым полотенцем. Когда он осторожно касается покрасневшего ануса, Стив издает тихое «Хн-н».

— Как ты, воробушек? — спрашивает Баки, приседая у изголовья, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и подносит ко рту Стива стакан воды с соломинкой. 

Выражение лица Стива можно описать только словом «затраханное», причем в хорошем смысле этого слова. Он улыбается абсолютно расслабленной глуповатой улыбкой, со второй попытки сжимает губами соломинку и пьет, расплескивая воду и обливаясь.

— М-м-м, — тянет он, закончив.

— Ну и славно. А теперь иди-ка сюда. 

После нескольких секунд осторожного маневрирования Баки подхватывает Стива на руки. Тот что-то благодарно бормочет и лезет целоваться, не особо заботясь о том, куда попадает при этом. Он отрубится, едва Баки уложит его на постель.

В комнате беспорядок, но с этим можно разобраться потом. Баки на ходу плечом задевает выключатели, погружая комнату в темноту, и ногой захлопывает дверь.

До следующего особого случая.


End file.
